tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Basics
Page under refurbishment, any inquiries regarding the matter are to be forwarded to Adnan Bhuiyan (Admin) Welcome to the basics page! Here you will find helpful tips and information for beginners. Please feel free to add to the page if you feel there is something missing. The Lobby This is the first screen you will see once you have successfully logged into the game using the instructions specified in the Registration section. It is a simple triple framed screen which will form the majority of the player's workspace off-battle. This screen looks like the picture shown below: This is an example of the screen that is seen by a player when they first enter the game, the topmost part is occupied by the player information left to right order: Rank, Experience Bar, Crystals, In-Game Purchases Shop, Battles tab, Garage tab, Clan Selection/Viewing Tab, Game Server, Missions button, Friend List/Requests Button, Settings Button, Mute Toggle Button, Fullscreen Mode, Help and finally Log Out/Exit Battle button Below the player information lies three panes/windows, which in left to right order are as follows: 'Chat Panel' The chat panel is the primary means of communication in the game for players who are not engaged in a battle at the moment, the chat base (or the people talking in the chat) all share a common server. This means that players in different servers cannot intercommunicate. Chat has a set of rules which are to be followed strictly and can be seen in the Tanki Online Forum The text box at the bottom of this window is used for sending messages directly into the chat, you can also message a specific user in the chat by using the syntax: player_name; Message_to_be_sent That way a message will be sent to another user publicly, however Tanki Online also offers the ability to chat with someone privately 'Battle Selection' To be able to participate in any battle, you will have to choose from the ongoing battles listed in this panel, or join a random battle by using the "Battle!" button. The individual battles are listed in a manner that is easily and quickly understandable. The battles are listed as bars, each bar from left to right, shows the battle name, the number of players in both teams, and amount of times/battle CAP. If the bar is greyed out, player capacity is full. Apart from that, the lowermost portion is the battle type filter that can be used to filter battles according to Battle Mode. 'Battle Information' The battle chosen by the player will appear here, alongside a lot of information which will help you decide whether or not to play a game. The topmost part of this frame is occupied by a picture of what the map looks like. The top part of the picture of the map shows the battle name, followed by the battle characteristics (Time left, Target points/flags etc) and the list of ranks that can play (This constitutes the Rank Participation Range discussed about earlier). After the Rank-based Servers Update was released, players are automatically sent to servers that suite their specific rank. That means there will be no bars that are grey for rank-based reasons. Trivia * Before the Update released in 27.12.2014, players would have to manually search for a battle that would suite their rank. It would take up a lot of time, as Tanki was ever-growing and many battles would only accept low-ranking players. * There are now private messages that can be sent among two players, so others in the public Chat board will not be able to see them. More info can be found here. Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Game Category:Inside the Game